Fly Me to the Moon
by Vegeta Syed Putra
Summary: Luna muses on her relationship with Raditz, and of how his works seems to get in the way of their life. A bit of a songfic, AU, Raditz X OC. Listen to Brenda Lee's version of "Fly Me to the Moon" as you read this fic for best effect! ;


Luna noted how the moon looked so round and full as she gazed out of the window, her grey eyes fixed to the silver moon above; a lone globe of ghostly light in the near-empty sky, save for a few clouds and stars scattered across space. Near her table, a phonograph-like object was playing a song, a song she had loved to no end.

_Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words_

_Hold my hand_

_In other words_

_Darling kiss me_

She closed her eyes; all the better to allow the music wash over her. She never grew tired of this Earth song – it had been a gift given to her during her 14th birthday, and when she played it for the first time, she was immediately hypnotized by it – her mother said she found Luna waltzing about the room with her eyes closed, smiling gaily as the song kept playing.

A bit embarrassing, to say the least, but it didn't matter.

What made it even sweeter was that the particular gift was given by a boy who turned out to be the one man she grew to love years later.

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for _

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words_

_Please be true_

_In other words_

_I love you_

She smiled as she heard the last bit. Oh, where could he be? He often said he was busy with so many tasks – it was of no surprise to her; after all, he had been extremely busy all week – but how she wished he'd spend at least even an hour with her. It shouldn't take so much of his time, and it was only fair – he was a Fighter Saiyan and she was a Non-fighter Saiyan. By right, they SHOULD spend some time together.

She couldn't help but feel jealous of his position. Oh, for want of being a warlord for the kingdom! It was the glorious dream of so many young warriors across the world – yet such a title and opportunity to serve right next to the King and his Men are only given to the privileged few! And the time needed to dedicate themselves to every responsibility that comes with it exceeded even time they should have spent with their loved ones.

"What I wouldn't give to be with him." She sighed to herself.

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing forever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

"I just wanted to see him even if it's only for one minute." She mused to herself again. "I don't think it should take up too much time – I rarely get to see him. Oh, how I wish I was a Fighter… if I was one, I would have gained the opportunity to serve and be with him…"

"For what? So that I had to put up with the lady's every single whim?"

She was shocked to hear the masculine voice that came from behind her, and before she can do anything a pair of strong, black-gloved hands placed themselves on her shoulders, and she felt soft lips caressing the pale skin of her cheek. Strong arms soon wrapped around her fragile form, and she felt long spiky hair tickling the nape of her neck.

She didn't have to guess who the 'intruder' was.

"Took you long enough." She laughed as she nuzzled against his jaw. "I missed you."

"I see you're playing our song."

"Oh Raditz, you know how much I loved it. It was the best gift I've received." She soon rested her head against her man's chest. She noted he was wearing the dashing black trench coat she had given to him as a gift; it was the trend among Saiyans nowadays – so she gave it to him even when he had objected. Well, is seemed like he had accepted it now.

He took a seat beside her on the bed – their bed was strategically placed right next to the large window, allowing the moonlight to shine on their forms. He took off the coat – Luna had conveniently rose up to allow him to do so - and placed it on the bedpost, and leaned close to her.

"Anything new?" she asked, as she leaned on him again.

"Not much. Just the normal authority stuff, as usual."

"Oh, that sounds a bit tiresome, don't you think?"

"Never mind that." Raditz then bent down to steal a kiss. Her lips were soft and silky, and it felt as if they were tailor-made for his own – their lips molded together perfectly as they kissed, Luna responding to the gentle presses and brushes he was giving her.

"I must make up for lost time." He whispered as he broke the kiss, his lips brushing against hers as he did so. Luna always liked it when he does that.

"Then now is a perfect opportunity." She whispered back.

They both lay down on the soft bed, picking up where they left off – the moon still shining on their forms, illuminating the dark room, bearing witness to the love and passion taking place that night.

_In other words_

_Please be true_

_In other words_

_**I love you…**_


End file.
